The Plot
This is where the plot organization of Shuurajou goes. Simply put, if it happens in the game, it goes here! Please organize your plot sections with this template: A Big Plot Point/Section Something Happens What happened? Things happened And remember, if it has its own page, link to it instead of writing it down here. Beginning In the beginning, each world has its own plot line. Those plot lines are separated into "Worlds". Each world has a designated letter of the alphabet. Part 1: World D: Kage no Kokoro Araigen gets mad about thieves, then Saigi gets shot by a mathematician. Playable Characters: Saigi Elsee, Dan Goldeneye, Araigen Rensutsu, Octavia Sildre, Yamatarou Matsuhiro, Noa Ueno Antagonists: Michi Nagasume, Anesaki Sildre, Itaru Gorobungi Part 2: World C: XYN Nial whines about family problems. Playable Characters: Serium Whiteheart, Nial Matsutenko, Takehiko Fujimoto Antagonist: Liselotte Matsutenko Part 3: World E: Red Soul Are you implying this even has a plot? Playable Characters: Kyriaki Noriko, Plug Ursus, Roland Astericus, Ren Chairantsa Antagonist: The Rape Ape, Again Part 4: World A: Life 2.0 Kazegen falls into Takehiko's place in the rescue mission. Playable Characters: Kazegen Zensatami, Sayuri Fujioka Antagonist: Umeko Wakahisa Part 5: World B: A to B Fushiki and friends go to Hogwarts Earth. Playable Characters: Fushiki Yuuko, Reichi Kahnsmithe, Hyobachi D. Yukizu. Antagonist: A zujounin slaver crew and then Fuyou Atamagahen. The Middle Bit Redux Part 1: World C: XYN After being launched into another universe by Arzt's barely functional trainwreck of a dimension-hopping machine, Fushiki, Reichi and Hyobachi end up in the world of XYN, where something bad is happening. Serium, Nial and Takehiko are already trying to stop this bad thing from happening, so the two teams join up to fight the bad thing. Then the big team decides to dimension-hop once again, to help Serium get home. Unfortunately, the machine needs fuel to make another hop, so the gang gets some aether from a band of bad dudes to power it. Then they dimension hop again, but since the machine still has no idea what the fuck it's doing, they end up in another universe entirely. Playable Characters: Serium Whiteheart, Nial Matsutenko, Takehiko Fujimoto, Fushiki Yuuko, Reichi Kahnsmithe, Hyobachi D. Yukizu Antagonist: I Have No Idea, So Probably The Rape Ape, Again Redux Part 2: World A: Life 2.0 They end up in World A, which is bad, because they just randomly appeared in the middle of a densely populated city. So while the group tries to play damage control, Takehiko goes out and tries to find his friends, and he does. He also finds out that they are fighting something or somebody. Whatever the next part of Life 2.0's plot would be. Anyway, the whole group has to fight that thing and somehow prevent the city from destroying them for being super-people. At the end, they find a strange piece of machinery that seems to be aligned to world "frequencies", almost like a Log from One Piece. They slap it into the machine and get going, and they end up where you'd expect. Playable Characters: List above + Kazegen Zensatami, Sayuri Fujioka, Umeko Wakahisa Antagonist: Perhaps The Rape Ape Once More Redux Part 3: World B: A to B Ending right the fuck back where they started, Arzt is surprised to see them back so quickly. He asked if they've found all the people that have been displaced, but they reply that they haven't but they've found a strange device in World A. Arzt looks at it and says that it might be the key to a breakthrough that he needs. He asks them to take care of something that he needs while he upgrades the world-traveling device. Then the next part of A to B's plot happens. After finishing up with that thing, they go back to Arzt and he says that he's integrated the device into the machine, so they'll always know where World B is, and thus the group can determine the coordinates of other universes from its relative position. So, the group decides to ship off to another random dimension in search of others that have been displaced. Playable Characters: Same as above. No characters are added... maybe. It depends on what plot point we want. Antagonist: Guess Who, It's The Rape Ape, Again Redux Part 4: World D: Kage no Kokoro The gang lands in another Earth-like world, to find that some people that were shifted between universes are here. There are also a bunch of terrible things happening, most of them including Anesaki Sildre. Normally it would be easier to fight her, but all the people that come into the Hour get frozen, except for those that would normally be there, and Araigen and Dan. Anesaki sees that the people against her now have an army, so she hides in the daytime, making it hard for them to find her. However, in the Hour, she unleashes an army with a loophole in the rules of the War that means that she can bring people into the Hour as long as they're touching her, or are touching a person that is touching her. The three of them manage to fight the army off and realize what the loophole is, and they use it to bring everyone into the Hour and destroy Anesaki. After that, Yamatarou works on the machine a bit with his programming prowess and the universe-hopping machine can now store the coordinates of universes that they go to, so they can visit them later automatically. They still haven't found all the people that have been displaced, so they travel once again to an unknown universe to find them. Playable Characters: Saigi Elsee, Dan Goldeneye, Araigen Rensutsu, Octavia Sildre, Yamatarou Matsuhiro, Michi Nagasume, Naya Nagasume, Noa Ueno + All above Antagonist: At This Point It's Fairly Obvious That It's Going To Be The Rape Ape Redux Part 5: World E: Red Soul The group arrives in the final world, Red Soul. They find Kyriaki, Plug, Ren and Roland there, the final displaced people. They're going to leave to put all those people back, but before they can, Red Soul's plot happens. Bad stuff happens. At the end of all that, they realize that being displaced wasn't random; there was somebody doing it on purpose. Somehow, they find evidence of this in Red Soul's world. They think that perhaps there's another world that' messing with them, so they set the dial for "Random" once again and set off for another universe. Playable Characters: All playable characters Antagonist: Oh Boy I Fucking Wonder Who Oh Wow What A Surprise It's The Rape Ape Part 6: World F: The End of the Universe Except there isn't another universe. They've run fresh out, so the machine bugs out and sends them somewhere that it shouldn't: the end of the universe. There's a large black hole here that leads to nowhere, but there's a rather pretty solar system rotating around it so the group decides to make their base there, in the middle ground between all universes. Over a few weeks, Greg helps them set up a base of operations in exchange for building a cafe there. His cafe is becoming a chain, apparently. After they finish, they think a little bit about the clue they found and realize that it leads to the world of XYN, that somehow the Certification Tournament is involved. So they travel to the world of XYN. Antagonist: Oh Boy Oh Wowwie Gee I Fucking Wonder Who Goddamn Oh Wow What An Expanding Surprise It's The Rape Ape Again That Part Before the Time Skip Tournament Arc It's right here. Post Tournament Arc After the tournament, two important things happen. First, the forces of the IZ attack the capital city of Dozei with a surprise assault, and the characters of XYN feel duty-bound to defend it. At the same time, Naya kidnaps Saigi and drags him through a portal to somewhere. And again at the same time, Davos attacks the IZ forces and tries to mind-control them, but gets blown the fuck out and has to retreat. He runs back through the portal that Naya went through. The characters of Red Soul agree that the defense of a large city is more important than going after one man, so they stay with the XYN people. The Life 2.0 people can't really face up to the might of an army, so they go with the characters of KNK and A2B. So, in the end, the characters of KNK, A2B and L20 go into the portal to chase after Naya and Davos, and the characters of XYN and RS stay behind to defend the city. This results in a "route split", where you can't see both sides of the story in one playthrough. The player can choose which side to go down, but they can't do both in one playthrough. XYN Split KNK Split The Time Skip The deaths Nial dies. Lairo Dies. Serium and Boshi work together to hold of God!Kazegen long enough. After the deaths Everyone gets blown to different planets or dimensions or something and does hardcore training. It's One Piece. There you go. We should probably mention what those people are doing in subsections. From Point A to Point B *Araigen Araigen falls back to World B, he trains with Arzt Zeit, Fuse Mokuzai and Umeko Wakahisa. *Reichi Falling back to World A, Reichi breaks down after learning what happened to her friends. She resolves to save those she still has and is brought to a simulation world by an older looking Mika. *Hyobachi Floating in the void is Hyobachi, broken and barely together. He is found by Davos Marshall and God!Kyo who put him back together. Hyobachi learns of the split up and trains with God!Kyo and Davos. *Noa Noa goes to World A with Ekize Rensutsu, Trevor Wescott and Amelia Strange. She trains her magic abilities under the supervision of Ekize, who becomes one of the Director Core of Sythengran. Her abilities are augmented with HW Program pieces, making her HW05, the newest model of the HW Program. *Takumi Unable to leave Araigen, Takumi falls into World B. She develops her Energize magic further, giving her the ability to act like living energy. She gets the ability to phase through objects and fly. *Milana Milana goes off on her own in World B to try to right the wrongs she did under Davos Marshall. Life 2.0 *Takehiko *Sayuri *Kyo *Umeko Kashi's Strange Adventure *Kashi *Boshi *Edward *Saya Then they all Get Back Together Again It's joyous. But that's boring, so let's post erotic fanfiction instead. If I'm to post erotic fan fiction, it will be about Greg, are you quite sure that's what you want? --Araigen (talk) 18:25, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Overview Category:Plot Point